


Names

by festiefern



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Beginnings, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-05
Updated: 2016-12-05
Packaged: 2018-09-06 15:52:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8759332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/festiefern/pseuds/festiefern
Summary: Widowmaker is conflicted about her past selves and she seeks an answer.





	

**Author's Note:**

> After going on a Widowtracer binge I got this idea that I felt kind of fit with a lot of stories I read. It seems like she would be conflicted(if she joined Overwatch) about her past selves and would look for a new name to call herself by as she no longer is really either of those people. I feel like this story has got the right flow to it but let me know what you think. I'm always up for advice.

Adelle. No. Adeline. No. Alais. Definite no.

Widowmaker sighed, running her hand through her hair. This was the fifth time she had managed to go from front to back in the frustratingly over-sized book she currently held. Nothing seemed right. No name stood out among the hundreds she had seen. One would think picking a name would be an easy endeavor, something enjoyable and relaxing. But they would be horribly wrong. Picking the right name was as challenging and as complex as some of her previous assassination assignments. There were things to be cautious about, people to pay attention to, and reactions that must be accounted for before making the final shot. Or in this case, the final decision.

With one final glance at the names in front of her, she closed the book and leaned back against the cool metal wall of the Gibraltar headquarters. The front cover was brightly colored, full of smiling faces and read in big, bold letters;

100,000 Baby Names for the New Age!

She grimaced at the sight. This book was meant for a happier occasion, not the one she currently had in mind. Turning her gaze away from the gaudy cover she looked out upon the landscape that surrounded the building. It was early morning, the sun had yet to peak over the horizon and she knew it would only be a couple more hours before dawn. She had picked the highest point of the facility for her perch. A place where she could see all around her. Where she felt some semblance of peace. Away from the emotional chaos that seemed to always surround the members of Overwatch. Only one other knew of her secret and wisely choice to respect her space for the most part. Even though she knew that Widow needed her space, it didn’t stop Tracer from worrying and trying to get her to talk about it eventually. A small smile appeared on Widowmaker’s face, she sometimes felt as though wasn’t deserving of such attention but was thankful none the less to have such a support in her life now. Lost in thought, she almost didn’t hear the zip coming up the side of the tower. 

There was a pause followed by soft footsteps making their way towards where she currently sat staring off into the distance, looking for an answer in the horizon. A warm presence sat next to her, close enough to feel but not quite touching. A deafening silence followed for what seemed like eternity but there was no pressure to speak, like they had all the time in the world.

“I thought I would never see the day, mon amour.” Turning to face the woman beside her.

Tracer gave her a confused look. “What’d ya mean love?”

Widow chuckles softly at the look on her face, “You’re awake before noon. I think I shall start believing in miracles now that I’ve seen one.”

“Oi! I’ve been up before noon plenty of times…….involuntarily. But they still count!” Tracer announces, all the while scooting closer to Widow.

“Besides, I couldn’t sleep without a certain someone to cuddle up with. I came to look for you when I realized you hadn’t even had breakfast. That isn’t like you luv, unless something is on your mind.” Tracer looks at her with concerned eyes that hold nothing but love for the women in front of her. Widow leans down and kisses her gently on the lips, cupping her face. She pulls back and put’s her forehead on Lena’s, sighing deeply.

“I do not who I am.” Lena’s brow furrows.   
“What do you mean?”

Widow reaches down to grab the book she’s been obsessing over for the past few weeks and hands it to Lena. 

“I am no longer Amelie Lacroix, wife of Gerard, and I am no longer Widowmaker, weapon of Talon. Who have I become?” Lena listens with rapt attention, eyes never straying from Widowmaker.

“This book. I was hoping to find an answer, a name that fit this new body, this new soul.” Widow sighs. “I feel as though I do not exist. I am caught between two worlds, neither of which I fit into anymore.”  
Lena is silent and turns her gaze towards the lightening sky in the distance.

“You fit into my world,” she says it with such gentle conviction that it stuns Widowmaker.

“I love you. All of you and I wanted you to know that you will always have a place in my world.” Lena is looking at her with an intensity that shakes her to her very core. She knows that Lena means it. 

They sit in a comfortable silence as the sun finally begins to peak over the hills. It casts beautiful, glowing shades of pink and orange on the surrounding landscapes. It is a new day, a new beginning.  
Lena is staring into her lap, at the back of the book, when a slight breeze blows it open just enough for her to see elegant scrawl on the last page. She catches the page before it blows back:

For your new beginnings  
Love, Noelle

“Luv, I think I found your new beginning.”


End file.
